myhouseduringmylifefandomcom-20200215-history
Fireside Girls
' The Fireside Girls '''is a girls organization, similar to the Girl Scouts. The only known troop in Danville is Troop 46231. This troop is led by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, while the organization is led (and founded) by Eliza M. Feyersied. Its founding time is unknown, but it can be assumed it is relatively recent due to Eliza still being alive. It is unknown if there are additional troops in Danville, however there are some located in France and Africa. The girls show a large variety of skills, and often use these to help Phineas and Ferb with their Big Ideas. They also use their handbook, which contains information on a large variety of subjects - such as time travel and car engines ("It's About Time", "The Fast and the Phineas"). Most of the activities or information listed within the guidebook are often linked to patches, and most of these patches allow them to help Phineas and Ferb in their projects. Members of Troop 46231 There are seven regular members of the troop. Several new girls have been noticed recently, although they may not be from the same troop as Isabella's. Since "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Isabella, Adyson, Gretchen and Katie had actually been addressed by name. Ginger was adressed by name in "For Your Ice Only" by Stacy. In "Bee Story", Holly and Milly's names were actually been mentioned by Isabella. The names of all of her troop members (Except the blonde, brunette and brown) were revealed in "Ask a Foolish Question". thCAFF8WJI.jpg Adyson.jpg ThCA42IV44.jpg thCAKHRV21.jpg Milly.jpg thCA38C936.jpg *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (voiced by Alyson Stoner); She's a Hispanic-Jewish girl who has long black hair and has a crush on Phineas. She is the troop leader of the Fireside girls. First appearance: "Rollercoaster" *'''Gretchen (voiced by Ariel Winter); The girl who has short, auburn hair and wears glasses. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *'Adyson Sweetwater' (voiced by Madison Pettis); The girl that has straight brown hair and a red headband. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *'Holly' (voiced by Cymphonique Miller); The African-American girl who has her hair in two puffy pigtails. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *'Katie' (voiced by Isabella Acres); The girl who that has blonde hair pulled in two pigtails, and is the light-skinned. First appearance: "Rollercoaster" *'Milly' (voiced by Isabella Murad); The girl that has curly brown hair, freckles, a dimple and a yellow bow. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *'Ginger Hirano' (voiced by Tiffany Espensen); The Japanese-American girl that has straight black hair and has a crush on Baljeet. Stacy's little sister. First appearance: "Rollercoaster" Other members ThCAHG1XGQ.jpg ThCA5W62CJ.jpg 100px-Melissa.jpg 47px-HPIM1460 (2).jpg 50px-Hpim1425 (2).jpg 51px-HPIM1458 (2).jpg ImagesCA31QY2N.jpg ThCAYML31Z.jpg *Candace Flynn; She became a Fireside Girl through a one-day marathon session of earning 50 patches, but her motivation for doing so was to attend a concert. Swampy Marsh has confirmed on Twitter that she's still a Fireside Girl. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *Fireside Girl (blonde); Has long blond-hair with a red bracelet on her left arm. First appearance: "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *Fireside Girl (brunette); Has brown hair in a ponytail with earrings. First appearance: "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *Fireside Girl (brown); Has long light brown hair with earrings and brown eyes. First appearance: "Tour de Ferb" *Brigitte (voiced by Angelie Guilbaud); The French girl who has short black hair and blue eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" *Josette (voiced by Danica McKellar); The French girl who has red hair with pigtails and green eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" *Collette (voiced by Danica McKellar); The French girl who has curly blonde hair and black eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" *Melissa (voiced by Meira Blinkoff); The girl who has blonde hair in two pigtails and no beret. The youngest known member. First appearance: "We Call it Maze" Other Fireside Girls were seen in the front seats of the Rollercoaster and in the monster unicycle in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", as well as in a commercial doing a salute in "Ferb TV". Outfits The Fireside Girls uniform has a standard color of an orange shirt, an orange beret with red diamond (except Isabella, who has a red bow) on their heads (Except for Candace, who wears a brown beret, and Melissa, who doesn't wear one at all), sashes worn over their left shoulder, a brown skirt (execpt for Fireside Girl (brown)) and red shoes (Except for Milly, Melissa, Josette, and Fireside Girl (brown)). However, every one of the girls' uniform has a personal touch due to the fact that they are custom made: *Isabella's uniform is a white shirt under a sleeveless dress with an orange top and brown bottom combo, her beret has a red bow on it, and has pleats on her skirt with a red belt. *Adyson's uniform is a sleeveless uniform with a split in the collar and sides at the bottom, and high-top shoes. *Ginger's uniform has a red turtleneck collar and cuffs, and canvas shoes with a dark red line pattern. *Gretchen's uniform has a large collar, bell-shaped sleeves, a red belt around the skirt, and low-top shoes. *Holly's uniform has a red collar with a dent and two small splits at the sides, and red sneakers with a stripe that goes all the way across. *Katie's uniform is an orange shirt which has a red collar, a brown skirt, and red shoes. She does not have socks. *Milly's uniform has a red collar, a red circular pattern on the sleeves and the bottom and black mary janes. *Candace's uniform is a brown beret, white shirt under a sleeveless orange top, red belt around the skirt, but due to shortage of time, it was rushed and poorly made with visible stitching. Candace's beret is brown rather than orange is because she wears a cadet uniform. *Fireside Girl (blonde)'s uniform is a red turnover collar and cuffs, and she wears a red bracelet. She has red shoes with socks. *Fireside Girl (brunette)'s uniform is a red collar and a dark brown belt with an red buckle on her skirt. *Fireside Girl (brown)'s uniform is a sleeveless with a red collar, brown checkered shorts and yellow shoes. *Melissa's uniform is an orange shirt and a brown skirt with a red belt, yellow socks, and black mary janes. She doesn't have a beret. *Brigitte's uniform is a long sleeve shirt with a red collar and cuffs and red sneakers. *Collette's uniform has long sleeves with a red collar and cuffs, and pleats on the skirt and red sneakers. *Josette's uniform has long sleeve with a red collar and cuffs, pleats on her skirt and blue shoes. Gallery The image gallery for Fireside Girls can be view here. Fireside Girl Accomplishment Patches The Fireside Girls have a great number of Accomplishment Patches, with many of them being for activities which would not normally be performed by a regular scouts. (An example of this is the "Wrestling an Alligator in a Sewers Patch") Known Rules *'Joining the Fireside Girls': When a girl wants to join the Fireside Girls, the troop leader nominates the girl and having the rest of the members to have a second motion to accept her. After that, she then must fill out an application, read the entire training manual and sign some insurance waivers. She then returns one week later to be sworn into the group. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *'Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6': "A Troop Leader may award full Fireside Girl status to any girl who has earned 50 patches." ("Fireside Girl Jamboree, allowing Candace into the troop.") Lil' Sparks Lil' Sparks is a group linked to the Fireside Girls in which Fireside Girls tutor Lil' Sparks to prepare them for membership to the Fireside Girls. Isabella was once a Lil' Spark and Melissa is a current member of the Lil' Sparks. Assuming that Isabella was a Lil' Spark, the other members of the Fireside Girls could have also been former Lil' Sparks at one point. The Lil' Sparks have their own magazine and a van. CampFire USA has a program called Lil' Stars for the same purpose. It is also similar to Daisy Girl Scouts. Other Info * Several more girls appear alongside the Fireside Girls in "Jerk De Soleil", "De Plane! De Plane!" and "Wizard of Odd" It is unknown if the ones in "Jerk De Soleil" and "Wizard of Odd" are additional Fireside Girls, but the ones in "De Plane! De Plane!" have been confirmed by Dan Povenmire that they are not, making it a possibility that these other ones aren't as well. 706px-Isabella_and_Patchkids.jpg|link=Patchkins 1000px-WhatMoreFiresideGirls.png 1000px-New_Fireside_Girls_in_the_movie.jpg 1000px-FerbAsFrankSinatra.jpg 1000px-NewFiresideGirls.png *In "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" two new Fireside Girls were officially seen with their uniforms as well as in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Tour de Ferb", "Ferb TV", and "Buford Confidential". *Katie and Ginger make an early cameo appearance in "Rollercoaster" in a crowd shot during the unveiling of the coaster. However, in this scene, they don't have a beret making them the 1st Fireside Girls besides Isabella shown with a full head of hair. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz made some invention to turn the Fireside Girls invisible because he did not want to have to see them during their fund-raising activities (since they were too cute looking, and their "big pleading eyes" made him feel guilty), but it was not used on them. ("Don't Even Blink") and also to destroy the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory because he has an addiction to the Fireside Girl Cupcakes. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *The Fireside Girls have a theme song, named after them - "Fireside Girls". ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Candace was able to join the Fireside Girls by earning 50 patches in a single day.("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *Each Fireside Girl has at least 50 "Help Thy Neighbor" Patches, with each one earned by participating in one of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. *Milly, Katie and Gretchen are the only Fireside Girls who appear in "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!". *They frequently sell cupcakes around Danville. The cupcakes usually come in log shaped boxes. ("Don't Even Blink" and "Fireside Girl Jamboree"), and there is a patch available for mass delivery (but there is no information available on it). *Usually, when the Fireside Girls appear in an episode, a jingle plays which is possibly a variation of Scotland the Brave. *So far, there are a few episodes showing the Fireside Girls not in their Fireside Girls uniforms. ("Put That Putter Away", "The Ballad of Badbeard, "De Plane! De Plane!", Jerk De Soleil", "Candace's Big Day", "Robot Rodeo", "Wizard of Odd", "The Great Indoors, "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") However, they have not been seen in standard clothing. *Candace Flynn is the only Fireside Girl who wears a brown beret instead of an orange one like the others do. This is possibly due to that if she wore an orange beret, it would just blend in with her orange hair, although it could also mean that only full members of the Fireside Girls can wear the orange beret, and that the brown beret denoted her probationary status. It is also possible that Candace choose the color herself. *'Error': In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Isabella mistakenly lists the troop number as 46321 instead of 46231. *Their motto is: "Fireside Girls are always prepared." This was said by Isabella in "No More Bunny Business", and was mentioned in the "Speed Demons" book. It's based on the motto of both the Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts, which is "Be Prepared." *There is a teenage Fireside Girl behind Candace at the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert in "Fireside Girl Jamboree." She appears only in the last few seconds before the show ends. Her face is hidden, but her uniform and short brown hair are visible. *In "The Beak", They give out newspapers throughout Danville called "Fireside Girls Gazette". *Ginger and Milly are the only Fireside Girls who appear in "Transport-inators of Doooom!". *In "We Call it Maze", "Lil' Sparks" is a sub-organization that help young girls to become Fireside girls as well as their own magazine, and Isabella was once a lil' spark. *Disney is considering making a spin-off show starring the Fireside Girls. It is currently unknown if there are actually any plans on doing it. *In "Ferb TV", the commercial states that the organization gives extra credit for middle schools. *Adyson's name is mentioned the most of all Fireside Girls besides Isabella's. 6 times, 5 times by Isabella and one by Ferb. *Gretchen is the first Fireside Girl after Isabella to have a speaking role in the series. *They only get two chances to get each patch. ("Bee Story") *Katie is the only Fireside Girl who speaks in "De Plane! De Plane!" other than Isabella. *Their 2nd Dimension Conterpart is called the Firestorm Girls. *The girls' voices are noticeably deeper as of season 4. *They have several meeting places. Category:Fireside Girls Category:Galleries